This appliction is not related to any pending applications.
This appliction is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method to protect an incision, wound, catheter implant, colostomy bag port or other medical device from forces exerted on it by a seatbelt.
2. Background of the Invention
In the practice of modern medicine, it is often necessary and advantageous to implant a catheter. These catheters are typically located on the front of the torso in the upper chest area or lower abdominal area. These catheters are used as an injection port for certain medical treatments, such as chemotherapy or dialysis.
Certain digestive problems require treatment of insertion of feeding tubes through the stomach wall with a catheter extending out through the abdomen. Still other medical treatments require the placement of a colostomy bag port connecting to the intestine of the patient. The port goes through the abdomen wall of the patient.
The treatments mentioned above are all very intrusive in nature. One of the problems the patient faces is the discomfort of wearing a seatbelt. The seatbelt typically crosses over areas of the torso used for these catheters, feeding tubes and colostomy ports. A seatbelt worn across the top of these implanted medical devices can cause discomfort to the patient. This discomfort can lead the patient to discontinue using seatbelts and other related devices. The discontinued use of the seatbelt can lead to problems with insurance coverage in the event an accident occurs and the patient incurs injuries from the accident while not wearing a seatbelt.
Purported improvements to seatbelt and catheter protection devices are known and represented in the prior art. For example:
Design Pat. No. 301,084 issued on May 16, 1989 to Bearl D. Mathews discloses a belt pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,913 issued on Aug. 20, 1968 to R. A. Fein discloses a detachable decorated seatbelt cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,075 issued on Feb. 3, 1976 to Robin Steward Jelliffe discloses a device for protecting pregnant women drivers or passengers from injury to the abdomen during sudden or unexpected braking of a moving vehicle. The device in one form is a dome shaped shield of rigid plastics material, which is adapted to fit over the protuberant abdomen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,404 issued on Mar. 2, 1976 to Jose Maria Otaegui-Ugarte discloses a protective breastplate rigidly attached to the straps of a vehicle seatbelt in which fiber reinforced material layers are shaped to form an air-tight, hollow chamber anatomically adapted to the upper thorax and abdomen of a vehicle occupant; a metal mesh lining is provided on the interior of the chamber to prevent pointed objects from piercing the protector, and an air intake valve is attached at the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,618 issued on Jun. 17, 1986 to Ronald L. Caringer discloses an accessory used in combination with a vehicle seatbelt characterized as a novelty item, such as a stuffed teddy bear or the like, secured to a sleeve through which the seatbelt is selectively introduced. The arrangement serves entertainment and, importantly, safety purposes for a child user, with the belt, when secured for use, presenting the novelty item in a displayed and/or lap held position. In another assembly procedure, the sleeve could be slit along its length for placement after the seatbelt is in a use condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,463 issued on Sep. 9, 1986 to Harriet Efrom discloses a protection assembly generally in the form of a shield used to protect the abdominal area of a pregnant woman especially when seated in a vehicle or like structure. A dome-like shield is specifically configured to overlie and at least partially surround the abdominal area which, in a pregnant woman, is generally distended dependent upon the length of the term of pregnancy. Force directing means are secured to opposite ends of the extremities of the shield-like casing and disposed in abutting relation to supporting surfaces of a seat or like structure on which the user is positioned. The casing is sufficiently spaced from the abdominal area of the user such that when any force is exerted thereon, such as contact with the steering wheel or other interior portions of the car in an emergency situation, such forces are effectively absorbed by the casing and transferred to the seat or like supporting structure and not to the abdominal area or the fetus being carried. The casing is further disposed to engage the user, such as in emergency stops, in a manner which will more evenly distribute any stress or force exerted on the user in an area surrounding the abdominal area rather than directly thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,205 issued on Jul. 7, 1987 to Jay S. Wold discloses a covering of comfortable material provided with a means so it can be joined to the safety harness of a vehicle and be readily moved to a position in contact with the user of the safety harness. The covering of comfortable material will automatically move to a storage position when the safety harness is removed and released.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,273 issued on May 1, 1990 to Judy M. Weightman and Andrew K. Kirikitani discloses a clean and decorative wraps for automotive shoulder belts. The shoulder belt minicover and cushion wraps around and closes with hook and pile type fastening or closure. The minicover for the shoulder belt may have an intermediate layer of padding material. The particular material ranges widely from strong nylon or denim to quilted cloth, fake fur, real fur or sheepskin. The minicover overlies the shoulder and neck area of a user. Bright and reflective surfaces of minicovers indicate shoulder belt usage. Unique shapes and bright colors remind occupants to use seatbelts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,642 issued on May 16, 1995 to Brad Shepherd discloses a fluid-impermeable protective shield for covering the proximal end of an indwelling, percutaneous catheter and the puncture site through which the catheter extends. A medical grade adhesive is used to attach the protective shield to the skin that surrounds the puncture site. The protective shield allows the patient to swim or bathe without undue risk of infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,234 issued on Apr. 15, 1997 to Judy W. Gunby discloses a seatbelt cushion that includes a cushion comprising a foam like interior which is permanently encased by a cushion face. In the preferred embodiment, VELCRO(trademark) fastening elements enable the device to be secured to a seatbelt by means a VELCRO(trademark) backing secured to the length of the seatbelt. The seatbelt cushion, therefore, can be attached anywhere along the length of the seatbelt. Once secured, the seatbelt cushion may be slid along the length of the seatbelt in order to adjust to fit an individual of any height, weight, gender or other physical characteristics. The seatbelt cushion is manufactured in a variety of lengths, widths and degrees of thickness to accommodate the demands of the particular user. Moreover, the seatbelt user can be utilized in conjunction with the seatbelts of automobiles, trucks, buses and airplanes. Protracted sides on either distal end of the cushion prevent the entire seatbelt from contacting the user""s torso. Further, the face of the cushion padding comprises protruding columns of varying lengths, enabling the seatbelt cushion to function as a messaging means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,030 issued on Aug. 18, 1998 to Karl W. Becker discloses a seatbelt pad with a padded area for abdominal support. There are two basic embodiments one for two-point seatbelts and the other for three-point seatbelts. The two-point belt has an oval shaped pad that has seatbelt fittings on both sides of the pad. The vehicle""s seatbelts can then be clipped to the fittings on the pad. In this way, the pad, which is considerably larger than an ordinary seatbelt, protects the user""s abdomen. The pad is designed to have equal or greater strength than ordinary seatbelts. The three point-pad has two outer bands that fit over an ordinary three-point seatbelt. The bands have VELCRO(trademark) attaches to close the bands around the seatbelts. A layer of mesh extends between the belts and is used to support the user""s abdomen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,479 issued on Jun. 15, 1999 to Robert A. Atkinson discloses a new seatbelt comfort pad for providing comfort to the shoulder of a user of a seatbelt having a shoulder strap. The inventive device includes a base having first and second surfaces, a pair of ends, and a pair of sides. The second surface of the base has a plurality of spaced apart elongate ridges thereon which are extended between the ends of the base. A pair of spaced apart elongate side walls are extended from the first surface of the base to define a channel between them. A cross member is extended between the terminal edges of the side walls. The cross member is spaced apart from the first surface of the base to define an opening therebetween. The cross member is located on the side walls adjacent one of the ends of the base. The cross member preferably has a break through
The invention provides a protective apparatus and method to protect the implanted medical device, incision or wound from forces exerted upon it by the use of a seatbelt. The apparatus encircles the area of the implanted medical device, incision or wound and provides a bridge for the seatbelt to cross over the area above the implanted medical device, incision or wound without causing pressure on that area. It also cushions the surrounding area from the pressure of the seatbelt. The device can be held in place by a number of fastening devices. It can also be held in place by the force exerted on the torso by the seatbelt.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.